The Bet
by RileySturleson
Summary: Eren makes a bet with Jean... too bad he loses :p Contains: BoyxBoy (erenxLevi) SMUT


The Bet-

"I can't believe you lost!" Jean exclaimed, falling back on to the bed and laughing. I grimaced and punched his stomach, "Shut up, asshole!" He moaned in pain and rolled off the bed, laying on to his side.  
>"It was Sasha's fault that i lost anyways!" I said, pouting. Sasha looked up from her bag of potato chips, crumbs falling from the corner of her mouth, "How was it my fault that you lost the bet!? I didn't make you break anything!" I glared at her, "You appeared behind me out of nowhere while i was holding a glass vase!" He shoved some chips into her mouth, shrugging. I sighed and sat down in a chair. Jean smirked, "I told you that you couldn't go a week without breaking anything!" I sighed, "Fine. I lost the bet. Now what do you want me to do?"<br>Jean stood up and swaggered over to me, an evil look spreading across his face, "You know the deal. You lose, you have to kiss Heichou Levi."  
>The room went quiet.<br>When i agreed to the bet, i was so convinced that i would win that i didn't even think about if i had lost. "you know i can't do that!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air.  
>"And why not? You are around him almost all or the time! Just lean over and kiss him!" Jean said, grinning.<br>I could hear Sasha laughing and i glared at her. She quickly shut up.  
>Armin spoke up from where he sat in the corner, "You have to do it, Eren. It is the rules of the bet!" I sighed dramatically, "Fiiiiiiiiiine!"<br>Jean grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, pushing me towards the door, "Then get going, lover boy!" I glared at him and left the room, regretting the moment i ever agreed to the bet.

Levi was in his study, i already knew that, and yet i meandered around the castle 'looking for him' so that i could delay the inevitable. To my great surprise, i ran into Heichou Levi in the hallway outside of the Library. "Eren. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be cleaning something?" Levi said, frowning. I blushed and cleared my throat, "A-actually, H-heichou... i was looking for you." He tilted his head and stared at me mockingly, "What do you need?" I bit my lip, "I am sorry, Heichou. I lost a bet."  
>He lifted his eyebrow at me.<p>

In one swift motion, i pushed him against the wall and pressed my lips to his. The moment our lips touched, it felt like the hallway lit up in sparks. I kissed him deeper, relishing the electric feeling. Before i knew it, Levi was kissing me back, his long thin fingers winding through my hair. I licked my lips unconsciously, and Levi opened his mouth, allowing my tongue to slip in and explore the cavern. I cupped his cheek in my hand, pressing my body up against his, feeling my lower regions heat up. Levi moaned in my mouth.

I froze, the sound Levi made instantly pulling me out of the lust-like trance that i was in. I stepped back, my face no doubt turning a deep shade or ed. Heichou was breathing deeply and he stared at me with a face of confusion and shock. I gasped and turned around, running down the corridor towards my basement bedroom.

As soon as i got into my bedroom, i crashed down on my couch, burying my face in my thin pillow. I screamed as loud as i could. "What the hell!?" After i had screamed until my throat hurt, i rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "What the hell?" I can again, this time only whispering. I had actually enjoyed the kiss. I had LIKED it. I had like it so much that i had gotten a boner. I looked down at the slight bulge in my pants and blushed.

There was a knock on the door followed by a voice, "Eren, open the door." I blushed even redder. It was Levi.  
>"What do you want?" I yelled.<br>"Open the door, now." He said again.  
>"No! Go away!" I yelled again, throwing the pillow at the door. I was quiet. I sighed and sat up, thinking that he had left. I was wrong.<br>THe door fell to the floor, its hinges snapping in half, making a loud sound. I jumped and stared at the now empty doorway. Levi was standing there, his foot still in the air.  
>"What the fuck, Heichou!? You kicked my damn door down!" I said, throwing my hands out and pointing to the broken wood. "I said open the door and yo didn't." He said, walking towards me. I blushed and he stood at the edge of the bed. He just stood there for a long time, his eyes meeting mine and never leaving. I blushed and bit my lip, "What do you want?" I asked.<br>"WHat the hell was that back there?" He asked, his voice sharp enough to cut someone. I frowned, "I lost a bet with Jean and he told me to kiss you." I saw a flicker of what seemed like sadness pass over the Heichou's eyes. It vanished as soon as i saw it. He slapped me, full on force. My head whipped around so hard that if i wasn't a titan shifter, my neck would have snapped. I gasped and quickly covered my cheek with my hand, attempting to rub the pain away.  
>I looked up at him. He was pissed.<br>"What the hell did i do!?" I yelled, temporarily blinded my anger and rejection.  
>"Don't fucking think you can play with my feelings like that, Jaeger." Levi said harshly. My eyes windened, ~what did he mean by feelings? what did i do to play with them?~ I moved to sit at the edge of my bed, my feet dangling limply in the air. Levi turned to leave, but i grabbed his wrist. "Heichou... what do you mean by playing with your feelings?" I asked.<br>He glared at me, "Are you really that stupid?" I frowned, "I am not stupid! I just don't see what you mean!"

I a quick motion, Levi was on me. He pinned me on my back, straddling me with his legs. I Stared upa t him in shock, too stunned to say anything or fight back. He looked down at me, "This is what i mean, Eren." THen he kissed me. Just like before, the room erupted in electricity. I felt goosetracks cross my skin. The kiss didn't last near as long as the last one did, but it felt like an eternity before he pulled away. I stared confused up at him. "H-heichou?" I said, my words trembling as much as i was.  
>"I think Levi is better for this situation." He said firmly. I blushed, "l-levi... i don't understand..." He sighed loudly and leaned back, unbinding me, but not moving from his straddle position. "You really are an ignorant little brat." He said, chuckling.<br>I frowned, "I am not a brat!" He smiled. An actual smile. No a smirk or a grin, a genuine smile. I blushed and went speechless. His smile was so beautiful, like an angel.  
>"I like you, Jaeger. Despite everything you are, i still find myself so incredibly attracted to you. I am not used to emotions." He looked away, no longer meeting my eyes.<br>I grinned happily, "Levi! I love you too!" I exclaimed. He whipped his head back around to look at me, "What?" I smiled again, "I didn't realize it until i kissed you, but i really do love you. I have since i first saw you back when i was like 12. I have known it for a long time... but i did not realize how strong the emotions were until just earlier..." He smirked, "Then why did you not say anything earlier?" I blushed and looked down, frowning, "I felt as though you would get angry... you get angry easily." He frowned and cupped my cheek in his hand the same way i had done his before. He smiled and kisses me tenderly. I kissed him back, feeling my heart skip a beat. Levi was the one to pull away.  
>WIthout thinking, i spoke up, "H-heichou! Will... will you do it with me?" His eyes widened in shock "Excuse me?" He said.<br>I blushed and bit my lip, "Um... i w-wanna do it with y-you..." He smirked and tilted his head, "Is that what you want?" I nodded timidly.

He pushed me back on my back, pinning my shoulders again, "Are you sure?" He asked. I nodded again. He grinned and kissed me.  
>I kissed him back, feeling his tongue on my lips. I obediently opened them and our tongues began a battle of lust. Levi moaned, making my heart melt. He ran my hands through my hair, pulling my face closer to his. He bit my bottom lip, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough for me to cry out in pain. He grinned and kissed my neck, biting every so often, leaving marks. I unbuckled the front of his shirt, thankful that he was not wearing his 3dmg straps. Once unbuttoned, i took his shirt off and tossed in on the floor, unclasping his cravat in the process. He continued to suck on my neck, making the kiss marks even darker. I grabbed his hair and pulled him back up to my face, pressing my lips to his. He moaned and i pushed him back, sitting up so that we were on equal ground, "Levi... want to be in control..." I said shakily. He grinned and nodded, "ALright, Eren." I blushed and we managed to roll over into a position so that i was on top of him and he was on his back on my bed. I smiled and kissed him, unbuckling his jeans. I leaned back and pulled his boots off, setting them by the edge of the bed. Then i leaned back to him.<br>"I am going to touch you now", i said. He nodded silently and gasped when i took his already hard member in my hand and began stroking it. For a smaller guy, he had a pretty big penis. It was almost the size of my own. I felt his tongue in my mouth and i lashed out against it. He moaned again. I could feel my hand getting wet from the precum that dribbled out of his cock. I grinned and leaned back, moving so that my head was down near him. I kissed the end of his cock, causing him to shiver violently. I licked at the precum, licking up the shaft and watching as Levi squirmed below me. He bucked his hips, eager for friction. I took his length in my mouth, thrusting it in and out of mouth, feeling it hitting the back of my throat. Levi moaned my name loudly and wound his fingers once again in my hand, forcing my head to bob up and down faster. I blushed and sucked, every once in awhile dragging my teeth every so gently up the side, causing the man below me to shiver and moan once more. In my own pants, i was coming close to the edge just watching him writhe around in pleasure. I pulled his cock out of my mouth, causing levi to whine from the loss of contact. I kissed up my check, leaving a trail or kisses up from his cock to his mouth. I removed his jeans and dropped them on the floor. I kissed him again, trailing my tongue around his lips. He moaned and bucked his hips, grinding against me. I shuddered and kicked my boots off, unbuckling my jeans and pulling them down below my ass. I stroked myself, kissing Levi's neck. Levi fumbled his hands around and gripped onto my cock. I blushed, "L-levi..."  
>"Just let me..." He said breathlessly.<br>I did and he stroked me. I moaned and kissed his neck, nipping at his flesh, being careful not to leave marks. I stroked him again, timing my strokes to his. "E-eren!" He moaned out, bucking his hips and splattering his chest and my shirt with his warm cum. I smirked and licked at his chest, swallowing what i got in my mouth. He blushed.  
>"It is weird seeing emotion on you..." I whispered in his ear. He blushed even redder. I nipped at his ear. "I want you so much, Levi." I moaned.<br>He grinned and wrapped his arms around my neck, "Take me, Eren." I blushed and kissed him.  
>Using my precum as lube, i began to stretch him out with my fingers. He moaned and thrust against my fingers, wanting more. I smirked, scissoring his opening. I kissed him neck while stretching him more. FInally, i couldn't take the wait anymore. I took my cock in his hand and positioned myself at his opening. "Can i?" I asked, checking one last time to make sure he was totally okay with this. He nodded.<br>In one quick motion i thrust deeply inside of him. He screamed out and clawed at my back, no doubt drawing blood. Tears welled up at the corners of his eyes, and i froze, "L-levi!? are you alright?!" He gritted his teeth, "I-its alright, brat. You can move..." I started out slow, thrusting in and out at an even pace. With constant okays from Levi, i picked up speed. On the third thrust, i hit his prostate. Levi moaned out, his back forming a beautiful arch. I grinned and continued to aim at his spot, causing him to moan out loudly. He clawed at my back. I gritted my teeth, pleasure and lust filling my body and mind. I thrust quicker.  
>"Slow... slow down you bratt."<br>I ignored him and continued to thrust quickly, making the small bed bang against the wall of the basement. Levi kissed me, biting my lips. I continued to thrust into him, aiming directly for his prostate each time. I leaned back, looking down at the beautiful sight below me. "Heichou i can't hold it in anymore!" I said, feeling myself on the brink of cumming.  
>He smirked up at me, "I want you in me, eren." I blushed and kissed him, gasping as i felt myself releasing inside of him, filling his tight entrance overflow with my warm seed. i blushed and collapsed on top of him, feeling his chest rise and fall under me. He kissed the top of my head, running his fingers through my hair and sighing. "I... i love you Levi..." I said.<br>"I love you too, Eren." He said.  
>I stood up and pulled my jeans up, buckling them. Levi sat up and pulled me towards him, kissing me softly. I smiled, "i should be getting back to the cafeteria. The others will wonder why i haven't come back yet." He chuckled, "ALright." I turned to the door and caught my reflection in the mirror. Along my jaw line, neck, and collarbone were small hickeys. I blushed and leaned towards the mirror, running my hand along them. Levi stood up and walked behind me, running his hand over the marks s i had just done.<br>"You are mine now. These are just proof. Ownership marks." He said, chuckling. I blushed and pulled my shirt up in an attempt to hide them. Levi chuckled, "Instead of sleeping in here tonight, come to my room."

~Later that evening in the cafeteria~ "Did you do it, yet?" Jean asked as i sat down at the table. The others stared at me expectantly. I sighed, "Yeah i did." Sasha leaned over towards me, "ANd how was it?"  
>I glared at her, "Non of your business."<br>Jean leaned towards me and traced along my neck. I flinched, knowing what he had spotted.  
>"What are these, Eren. They weren't here before." He said, an evil grin crossing his face.<br>I shuddered, not knowing what to say.  
>Jean continued talking, "I told you to kiss Heichou, not fuck him." Armin gasped, "Eren! Did you really!?" Sasha chuckled and bit down on her bread, not saying a word. Jean smirked, "Thank god Mikasa isn't here. She might just go and kill Heichou."<br>Armin, "Wait... did he or did he not!?"

Someone wrapped their arms around my neck and i froze. Levi's stern voice rang in my ear,"It is none of your business what Eren and I do. ALl you need to know is that he is mine and no one can touch him." I blushed, "H-heichou..."  
>Beside me, Jean laughed, "Maybe we should make bets more often."<p> 


End file.
